1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a park exit assist system and a park exit assist method.
2. Description of Related Art
As a technique for assisting in moving a vehicle parked in a parking area out of the parking area, there is generally known a technique for assisting in moving a vehicle out of a parking area such that the vehicle does not collide with a surrounding obstacle (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 4-356277 (JP 4-356277 A)).
However, in the above existing technique, when there is a curb, a ditch, or the like, around a ground surface on a side opposite to a side to which the vehicle moves out of the parking are, it is presumable that the vehicle may not be able to avoid the curb, ditch, or the like, at the time when the vehicle exits. In order to detect such a curb, a ditch, or the like, around a ground surface, it is required to additionally provide a new sensor in a vehicle, so the equipment of the vehicle increases.
Therefore, when park exit assist is performed, it is desired to move the vehicle out of a parking area while reliably avoiding an obstacle without increasing the equipment of the vehicle.